¡Héroes Al Rescate!
by ParadoxClock
Summary: Al parecer Arthur tiene un acosador... ¡Pero no debe preocuparse ya que tiene a un héroe y a dos mini heroínas dispuestos a protegerlo!. UsUk.
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja: **Estados Unidos x Inglaterra / Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland

**Mundo: **Humano

**Extra: **Un OC llamada William.

Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Ah… Sí, sí… está bien, hasta luego"

Arthur colgó el teléfono. Cuando se dio vuelta para ir a la cocina, pegó un grito ante los ojos celestes que se encontró a centímetros. Era Alfred que había estado parado detrás de él a menos de dos pasos de distancia.

"¡Maldición, Alfred! ¡Casi me das un infarto!"

"¿El vecino te volvió a llamar?" Preguntó ignorando los gritos de Arthur.

"Sí, ¿Por qué?"

"No me gusta, lo odio"

"Bueno, hay mucha gente que no te gusta…"

"¡Pero a él lo odio más que a toda esa gente combinada!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Porque te coquetea todo el tiempo!" contestó Alfred moviendo los brazos para más énfasis.

Arthur suspiró pesadamente y se dedicó a arreglar la corbata de su pareja.

"Aunque me guste verte celoso… debo admitir que tienes razón… a veces hasta me parece que actúa más como un acosador que otra cosa…"

"¡Y preguntas por qué lo odio!"

A la vez que Alfred terminaba esa frase se escucharon pasos presurosos bajando las escaleras.

"¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Ya te vas a trabajar?" preguntó una niña de pelo corto y brillantes ojos celestes. Detrás de ella llegaba otra niña de ojos verdes que traía el pelo recogido en dos coletas.

Alfred se arrodilló en el suelo y envolvió a las dos en sus brazos.

"Sí… ¡Voy a extrañarlas mis princesas!" dijo besando la frente de sus hijas. "Y recuerden: papá se va a salvar al mundo así que mientras yo no estoy ustedes quedan a cargo del cuidado de su papi" sonrió.

"¡Sí, señor!" contestaron al unísono.

Arthur rodó los ojos y se despidió de Alfred con un beso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"¿Por qué siempre tardas tanto, Alice?"- preguntó la pequeña de ocho años a su hermana mayor- "¡Ya podríamos estar en el parque ahora!"

"¡Tal vez si no desordenaras nuestra habitación encontraría mis botas más rápido!" contestó la de nueve años.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Yo no desordeno la habitación!"

"¡Sí, claro!"

"¡Pero yo si encuentro mis cosas! ¡No está desordenado!"

"¡Nado entre basura, Emily! ¡Nado!"

"¿Basura? ¿Qué basura?"

"¡Los miles y miles de envoltorios de dulces que todos los días te pido que tires!"

"¡Hey! Dejen de pelear… ¿Ya están listas, niñas?" preguntó Arthur mientras tomaba su saco y las llaves de la casa.

"¡Sí, papi!"

"Entonces vámonos"

Ese día Arthur había decidido llevar a sus hijas a que jueguen en el parque.

Emily cargaba su bate de béisbol y Alice llevaba una bolsa llena de pelotas.

Al llegar al parque, Arthur se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras las pequeñas se acomodaban para empezar.

"¡Emily! ¡No le pegues tan fuerte! ¡A penas empezamos y ya perdimos tres pelotas!"

"¡Oops! ¡Perdón!". Por eso era que llevaban una bolsa entera cada vez que iban a jugar.

Arthur comenzó a reír pero su sonrisa se disipó al sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

"Hola, Arthur… no esperaba encontrarte por aquí…" dijo un chico de pelo negro.

_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué él de todas las personas posibles? _"Oh… hola, William…"

"¿Te molesta si te hago compañía por un rato?"

_¡Sí! ¡Mucho! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! _"Uhmm… no, está bien."

Emily no había estado prestando mucha atención a su alrededor (solo estaba concentraba en la pelota) pero cuando giró hacia donde se encontraba su papi, una mueca de ira se formó en su rostro.

¡El vecino estaba molestando a su papi otra vez!

Las niñas, al igual que su padre, odiaban a William con pasión.

Entonces la pequeña de ojos celestes tomó una de las pelotas y la tiró al aire. Antes de que cayera le pegó con el bate y la envió directo a donde se encontraba William.

La pelota no logró pegarle, pero pasó bastante cerca. Para su suerte, ni William ni Arthur se habían dado cuenta.

"¡Emily! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Casi le pegas a…!" entonces Alice se dio cuenta de quién había sido el blanco de su hermana. "… ¿Ese de ahí no es… el hombre que acosa a papi?"

"Sí"

"Ya veo…" dijo pensativa la de ojos verdes "Tira de nuevo. Esta vez dale bien fuerte y asegúrate de que le dé en la cabeza…"

"¿Pero y si fallo y le pego a papi?"

"No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo…"

Alice corrió hacia Arthur y tomó su mano rápidamente.

"¡Papi! ¡Compremos helado!" dijo mientras lo hacía caminar hacia una tienda cercana. Arthur estaba confundido pero no dijo nada.

Emily aprovechó la oportunidad y golpeó a William con la pelota con tanta fuerza que logró tirarlo del banco.

"¡Nadie coquetea con MI papi! ¡Solo mi papá puede hacerlo!" le gritó la niña indignada mientras corría a tomar la otra mano de Arthur.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hola!

Esta mini historia va dedicada a Shey porque según ella fui muy cruel con la historia anterior.

Por eso le hice este fic :3

No sé cuántos capítulos va a tener~

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Pareja:Estados Unidos x Inglaterra / Alfred F. Jones x Arthur Kirkland

Universo:Humano… pero…

Hetalia es propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Emily y Alice estaban sentadas en el sillón de los castigos. Frente a ellas estaba su papi que las miraba muy enojado.

"¿Van a decirme que fue lo que hicieron?"

Las niñas no respondieron, en cambio, miraron para otro lado.

"¿Y bien?" Arthur cruzó los brazos.

"Rompí tres ventanas de la casa del vecino…" dijo Emily.

"Reventé las ruedas del auto de William…" dijo Alice.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Solo me fui por una hora!" Arthur se llevó las manos a la cara tratando de calmarse. "¡Les dije que no quería que se metieran en problemas!... voy a tener que dejarlas sin dulces ni juegos por dos semanas…"

"¡Hey! ¡Hey! No seas tan duro con ellas. ¡Estoy seguro de que no lo hicieron a propósito!" interrumpió Alfred mientras se acercaba a la escena con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar esas palabras el inglés lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Había algo sospechoso.

"Siéntate…" le ordenó. La sonrisa de Alfred desapareció.

"Pero-"

"¡Que te sientes en el sillón de los castigos!"

"¡Yo no hice nada!"

"¡Alfred Jones! ¡Te conozco!... ahora que lo pienso… ¡De seguro fuiste el que las incentivó a hacer esas cosas!"

"¡No! ¡Yo nunca!"

"¡¿Qué hiciste?!"

Ya no tenía forma posible de escapar y la mirada de Arthur cada vez lo ponía bajo más presión. Acomodándose los anteojos algo nervioso, se sentó en el sillón al lado de sus hijas.

"Bueno… t-tal vez… si f-fue algo así…" intentó confesar el estadounidense. "T-tal vez… fui yo el que le dio tu l-libro de hechizos a Alice… y… tal vez f-fui yo el que quiso medir la fuerza de Emily…"

"Suficiente. No quiero más detalles. No puedo creerlo. ¡¿Qué nosotros dos no habíamos hecho un juramento?!"

"Ah… si… el juramento…"

"¿Ah, sí, el juramento? ¡¿Qué manera de responder es esa?! ¡Prometimos usar nuestros poderes solo para cosas serias!"

"¡Te amo amor!" respondió Alfred con los mejores ojos de perrito que tenía.

"¡Estoy demasiado enojado como para que eso funcione!"

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras Arthur pensaba que era lo que iba a hacer ante tal situación. Momentos más tarde, giró su cabeza en dirección a su hija mayor.

"A ver, Alice… ¿Por qué dañaste el auto de William?" preguntó en un tono más leve.

"Porque quería practicar mi puntería…" contestó la niña

Arthur posó su mirada en su hija menor.

"Emily… ¿A qué vecino le rompiste las ventanas? ¿A Kiku o a William?"

"A Kiku"

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Arthur se dirigió a la puerta e hizo una señal dando a entender que quería que los tres salieran de la casa.

"¿A dónde vamos, papi?" preguntó Alice.

"Se van directo a pedir disculpas"

"¡AWWWW!" Se quejaron los tres al unísono.

"¡Mi familia va a educarse con buenos valores! ¡Ahora salgan!"

"Está bien…" - dijo Alfred mientras tomaba a las niñas de las manos - "Vamos a pedir disculpas… a Kiku"

"¡A William también!"

"¡Pero!" Volvieron a quejarse los tres. Arthur suspiró.

"Yo… sé por qué no quieren ir… yo tampoco quiero… y sé que William es muy extraño y todo eso… pero así no se hacen las cosas. La educación está por encima de todo."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"¿Más té, Arthur? Lo preparé justo como te gusta: No muy caliente, con dos cucharadas de azúcar y unas cuantas gotas de limón." Dijo William con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con una bandeja llena de galletas.

'_¡¿Cómo sabe eso?! ¡De seguro el maldito lo espía mientras está en la cocina! ¡Voy a tener que blindar las ventanas!' _pensó Alfred, y al ver la cara que tenía su pareja de seguro él también estaba pensando lo mismo.

Kiku era un viejo amigo. No le había importado mucho lo de las ventanas (igual, Arthur las había reparado con un hechizo) y por eso solo les había llevados unos minutos hablar con él. Pero cuando fueron a disculparse con William, este los había hecho pasar a tomar algo.

Ya estaba por cumplirse una hora dentro de esa casa.

"Ehm… espero que perdones a mi hija… no lo hizo a propósito…" mintió el inglés.

"¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No te preocupes!" contestó William con una sonrisa falsa. "Si son unas angelitas las dos…" agregó mirando a Alice y a Emily. Todavía le dolía el golpe del parque.

La charla siguió prolongándose. William comenzó a hablarle a Arthur como si solo estuvieran ellos dos en la habitación… y eso molestaba mucho porque cada vez hacía preguntas más privadas.

Alfred quería irse, pegarle en la cara al idiota acosador y llevarse a su Arthur a casa, pero "por educación" no podía.

Aburrido, el de anteojos comenzó a inspeccionar el cuarto hasta que sus ojos se posaron en su hija mayor.

Alice estaba viendo fijamente una araña que colgaba del techo.

Con curiosidad, notó como la niña desprendía al animal de su telaraña y lo hacía flotar en el aire con sus ojos. Ella había heredado los poderes mágicos de Arthur.

Entonces, Alice hizo levitar al insecto hasta dejarlo caer en la taza de William justo cuando este iba a tomar un sorbo de su té.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Díganme que vieron su cara, por favor!" exclamó Alfred mientras entraba corriendo a su casa.

"¡¿Y su grito?! ¡HAHAHAHA!" lo siguió Emily.

"¡Esa fue la mejor parte!"

Los tres rieron por un buen rato hasta que Arthur entró por la puerta con una cara seria.

"¿Una araña en el té?" - dijo cerrando la puerta. Alfred, Alice y Emily contuvieron su respiración y se sentaron en el sillón de castigos en silencio. Iban a regañarlos, estaban seguros – "¡Que buena idea! ¡Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido!" agregó el inglés estallando en risas. Las niñas sonrieron aliviadas.

"¿No estás enojado, Artie?" preguntó el estadounidense mientras se levantaba a darle un abrazo.

"Digamos que voy a dejarlo pasar… ¡Pero solo por esta vez!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¡Hola! :3

Sisi! Alfred es un superhéroe de verdad~

Y Arthur también lo era pero ahora se queda a cuidar de Emily y de Alice :D

Y supongo que Kiku era su cómplice? XD

Segundo capítulo de esta mini historia dedicada a Shey para que ya deje de golpearme por lo de "Cuatro Inviernos" :3

Nos vemos!


End file.
